Poison:A Snow White After Tale
by Chihiro1088
Summary: Snow White and her husband have just passed away, leaving Sade to take care of a kingdom by herself. But what if Sade doesn't want to rule? A royal election takes place for a new queen, but the election is filled with mystery and confusion. This story tells the tale of two girls-one who should be queen and one who wants to be queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Sate**  
Sate looked at the glass coffin covered with roses and daisies. She wasn't that surprised that her mother and father had died At the exact same time. They were completely meant for each other, and so they died together. Now, her mother lay in the same glass coffin she had laid in when she bit the poison apple so many years ago. Carved in gold, was: THE LOVED AND CHERISHED SNOW WHITE. Now, the small kingdom was dependent on Sate. She had been thinking about was she would do ever since her mother and father had first died two days ago. She had decided to quit het position as ruler entirely. She was thinking of electing a good queen like the neighboring kingdom, Ranishtus. Sate knew that was what would be best. She was never fit to rule a kingdom. Sate planned on telling the kingdom her decision tomorrow. It was a big step, she knew, but necessary. Besides, she was certain the kingdom would thank her later.  
 **Sate**  
"Listen not one, but all," Sate began. "I have decided to host a royal election." There were several gasps throughout the audience.

"I realize that I do not fit the position of being queen, and so I am going too give the role to someone else who will know what to do. The first 500 entries I receive will be contacted a week from now and asked to come to the castle for the election. Thank you all for listening."

She _had_ done the right thing, hadn't she?  
 **Adlen**  
Adlen had wanted to be queen her entire life. Now, with the new royal election, she had a chance! You had to be at least 18, and she had just turned 18 the day before. This had to be the most exciting point in her life, yet! As she hurriedly filled out the application form, her mind drifted to thoughts on being the new queen. Once her form was filled out she asked her mother if she could drop it in the drop box down the street.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. The letter collector has already come today. You'll have to walk it to the letter collection box near the castle.

There was no way Adlen could take it to the letter collector that far away. It was unlikely for her to be one of the lucky 500 winners if her letter was late

"Okay," she lied.

As soon as Adlen had walked out of her house, she ran faster than she ever had to the castle. She crept inside and walked over to a servant.

"Excuse me, could you give this to the queen? It's my application form."

"Of course...but my goodness, how did you get to the castle so fast?

"I ran."

"Well, as unlady like as that was, I believe that this is the very first entry we've gotten. You will certainly have a chance at being the new queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sade**

Sade looked down at her gorgeous red dress and fixed her blonde hair in the mirror. She never understood how she had ended up with hair the color of gold, despite her mother's renowned ebony hair. She put a faux rose clip into her hair for a finishing touch and walked out into the colorful halls draped with curtains. First thing she went to Royal Advisory Room, where they were collecting the forms.

"How many?" She asked the manager.

"So far twenty six. I imagine many are still trying to decide whether or not they're up for the job."

"Twenty six is a great number! Twenty six people to choose from! Tell the kingdom they have one more week to get their application form in, and then I will choose fifty people to participate in the trials. It will last for eight months."

"Certainly, your majesty."

Sade walked out of the room and looked at her schedule. She would be having afternoon tea at one with her favorite King and Queen, Mytho and Ren. Their kingdom was considered one of the best in the world, and it had been through the worst disaster in history. Sade couldn't imagine how they had managed to do it. And at eighteen! They were both 23 now and their kingdom was thriving. Hopefully, they would have some advice for her.

 **Adlen**

Adlen looked through her closer. She was trying to plan what to wear to the election. Well, if she made it that was. She had just been told that only fifty people would be picked. Twenty five girls and twenty five boys.

 _Ugh_ , she thought. Her small closet consisted only of plain, grey dresses.

"Mother!" She called. "Don't I have a single dress with a bit of color in it?"

"All of your clothes in your closet, darling. You know that."

Adlen sighed. She did know that. But what would the queen think of her when she saw her in a quaint little dress? Perhaps she could use her savings to buy some ribbon.

Collapsing on her bed, Adlen groaned. Life was so boring. She did the same things every single day. Clean the dishes. Fix the food. Speaking of food, she needed to cook dinner.

She went down to the food cellar and got the ingredients she needed. Flour, yeast, baking soda, and water from the cooled section. She went to the kitchen, dumped the ingredients in a bowl, mixed them up, and stuck the dough in the even. The bread was cooking. Next, was the protein. She got a small slab of meat and some carrots.

The food was finished cooking within an hour.

"Mother! Dinner is ready!"

"Ah! The bread looks delicious!"

"You always say that, but you know it's going to taste like nothing. We don't have honey or even butter to put on it. The meat is unsalted and rare and the cooked carrots are disgusting! Not to mention we eat the same thing everyday!"

"Adlen! Settle down! Please! You know this is all we can afford. I promise next week I will treat us to some honey."

"Next week I'll be at the palace, hopefully."

"Then I'll get some tomorrow!"

"You always say that!"

"Adlen! My dear, I love you very much and if I could I would spoil you with gowns and lavishing dinners, but I can't. Look, I have some money I have been saving. I will give you have of it. Twelve shillings. Use it as you wish tomorrow."

Adlen waited for her mother to continue.

"I will get the money out now."

Her mother dissapeared, then came back with the money.

"Here."

Sade took the money, then took her food to her room.

 **Sade**

"Yes," Queen Ren said. "I heard that you would be hosting an election. Does being queen really upset you so?"

"Well," Sade started. "I've never found it very appealing. I'm afraid that if I really were to fulfill my position, I would be a terrible queen from my lack of interest."

"I see. Well, I hope you find someone that fulfill your position nicely. You know, I wasn't sure that I wanted to be queen either, but I didn't really have much of a choice, and I'm very happy with my choices."

" _Our_ choices," Mytho reminded her. "I helped. A lot."

"Yes, yes, whatever. But the point is, maybe you should at least try being queen before you shoo your position away."

"I'll be queen for eight months during the election."

Ren sighed. "Okay Miss Stuborn. Well, we really should get going, shouldn't we Mytno?"

"Yes, we have an appointment with the Royalty of Ranistus. They're pretty cranky so we don't want to be late."

"Alright, then. Wysteria! Please come clean the table! Hopefully I will see you all soon. I will certainly invite you to each elimination as well as the election."

"Thank you. Take care!"

"You too!"

Sade watched her guests take their leave. What now? Well, it was time for her afternoon lessons, then dinner. One more week then her life would change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adlen**

Adlen walked out of the house and made her way to the _General Necessities_ store. She looked at the price of the honey. It was three shillings for the nice brand, and one for the cheap kind. Although she wanted the nice, sweet honey, she picked up the one-shilling one. She tucked the rest of the money away and bought her honey.

Next, Adlen walked over to the next door clothing mart. The clothes were cheap, and ugly, but better than the dresses she had now. In the end, she decided on a dark green, long-sleeved dress, to compliment her red hair, for ten shillings. She was down to one shilling now. Adlen decided to save it for future use.

"So you bought something?" her mother asked when she got home.

"Yes."

"What did you get?"

"Just some honey and a dress."

Adlen went up the stairs to her tiny room and stuck the dress in her wardrobe. Now she was ready.

* * *

 _One week later_

* * *

 **Sade**

"My dear citizens," she started. "I have the names right here as to who will go on to the first step. Twenty five boys and twenty five girls have been selected to compete in gaining the throne. It will last for six months and it will contain many trials. Some they will be conscious of, others not. Here are the following peopel whom have been selected."

Sade listed the fifty names one by one. She tried her best to sound confident, but inside she was nervous- she had no idea what the trials were even going to be. After her speech, Sade resided to her room where she could think. First things first, she needed to hire some people to help move the chosen candidates into their rooms at the palace. Second of all, she needed to start thinking of the first few trials. She had absolutely no idea of what to do. Although she hated to ask Ren to come back once again and help her, if was her only option at the moment- and Ren always had an idea, the same with Mytho.

"I just can't think of anything!" Sade exclaimed to Ren and Mytho. "This is why I can't be queen!" She knew sounded like a baby, but she couldn't help but to burst out all her fears whenever she talked to some one.

"Well for starters," Ren began, "Try hosting some quizzes. See how much history they know. You could even figure out how much they would be willing to sacrifice for their kingdom through things like that."

"Yeah," Mytho agreed, "And you can send people undercover- even us- and ask them questions or favors, and see how they respond. We could easily find out about them personally that way."

"Yeah, we could help, of course."

"Do you think you could stay here for the election, if it's not too much trouble?"

Ren and Mytho looked at each other. "We do have to attend our own kingdom."

"Yes, but you could hire a trustworthy advisor to watch over the kingdom in your absence."

Sade knew she was asking a lot of them. It was extremely hard for Mytho and Ren to trust anyone but each other, especially to watch over an entire kingdom.

Ren sighed. "I really do want to help you. Truly. I just can't leave my kingdom." Ren squeezed Sade's hand. "I have faith in you."

Sade looked from Mytho to Ren, silently pleading them to help her.

It was Mytho's turn to sigh now. "I'll stay here and Ren can go back to our kingdom and look after it."

Ren turned to Mytho in surprise.

"Mytho! You can't! It is supposed to last for eight months. You can't be gone that long!"

"I know but Sade really needs help so we need to do all we can to help her. We don't want her kingdom ending up in the wrong hands do we?"

"No, but our kingdom..."

"...will be fine as long as you have everything under control. It's not up for debate now. I'm going to stay. We can't let the same terrible thing happen to another kingdom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ren**

"Mytho- could I please talk to you in private?"

She gave an apologetic look to Sade and pulled Mytho into the empty hallways.

"Ren," Mytho began, "I don't like this idea any more than you do. Please know that. But I know I won't have to worry with you in charge. Sade isn't ready for this."

"She's the same age we were when we saved a kingdom."

"But she's not us."

"She's not our kingdom either."

"Stop worrying about the kingdom."

"I'm not just worried about the kingdom. I don't think I could even rule without you. I would be like Sade. If you left, I would be broken. I don't have anyone else. You're everything! I could only do everything I did because you were with me. I can only do everything I do because you're with me!"

"Does that mean, 'I love you?' If it does, I love you too."

Ren hugged Mytho. "If it really means so much to you, I will try this plan out for a month. If it doesn't work, please come home."

"Deal."

They entered Sade's room again.

"Okay. We'll try this out for a month."

"Thank you so much! I will see that you have the nicest room possible!"

"I don't need a nice room. Just a personal letter collector/deliverer would be nice," Mytho said as he glanced at Ren.

 **Adlen**

The moment her name was called, Adlen's whole life changed. Out of 500 people, she was one of fifty peopel that got picked. She could become queen. The words seemed foreign in her head.

"I can't believe it." She stammered out.

The next day, I nicely dresses gentleman came to her house.

"Am I at the residence of Miss Adlen?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes."

"Is this who I am speaking with?"

"Yes again."

"I have been ordered to take you to the castle for the election."

"I wasn't expecting you. May I change first."

"I have been addressed to immediately send you to the castle."

 _I guess that' a no._

Adlen looked back at her mother- the last time she would see her in a long time. She mouthed good bye.

"Please step into the carriage, Miss."

The carriage was unbelievably comfortable with lush cushions and pillows. The ride was a long one, but worth it the minute she stepped into her suite.

She gaped at the golden furniture and draped curtain, astonished.

"In an hour, we will send your outfit planner, makeup and hair artist, and maid to your room to help you with the remaining procedures. Your maid will direct you to the main auditorium where the Queen will give a speech. Good day."

Adlen heaved a heavy sigh once the man had left. It was a lot to take in. After a few minutes she heard a knock on the door. It hadn't even been ten minutes yet. Reluctantly, she opened the door.

A young man just a few years older stood at the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss. I am here to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?"

"Umm, no. Come in."

"Just a few quick questions. Can you tell me if being queen has been a lifelong dream?"

"Oh yes!"

"And how do you intend to prove your dignity?"

"I suppose I haven't thought that one through yet."

"Okay, last question. On a scale from one to ten, how nervous do you feel?"

"Well, this whole thing is new. Maybe an..8?"

"Alright, that's all. Thank you for answering the questions miss..."

"Adlen. My name is Adlen."

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Adlen. I'm Mytho."

Adlen gasped. " _The King_ Mytho?!"

"Well...yes. But not at the moment. Right now I'm just Mytho. You can think of me as a friend."

"Shouldn't you be tending the kingdom right now?"

"I'm temporarily helping out over here."

"Oh, well, it's nice to know I have a friend in the palace."

"Just ask for me if you ever need any help."

"Thank you!"

Certainly she had to be doing well if she already had a royal friend. Unless, of course, Mytho was becoming friends with everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adlen**

After getting her wardrobe straight and attending the assembly, Adlen decided to explore the castle a bit.

"Excuse me?"

Adlen turned around. A boy about her age stood.

"I'm very sorry to bother you but, I've been searching for the entrance to the East Wing since forever- I heard the library is there. Do you know where the entrance is by chance?"

"Oh, are you part of the election?"

"Yeah; I hope that doesn't make us enemies."

"It doesn't. But I don't know where the library is, although, I can help you look."

"That would be nice."

The two walked in silence until Adlen spoke up.

"My name is Adlen by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ston."

"Well, hello Ston. I hope we can be friends."

"Maybe we can. If we find the library."

"So you like to read then?"

"It's more like something I do with my free time. Or when I'm a bit nervous."

Ten minutes later, they were able to find the library.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Reading isn't really my thing."

"How do you not like reading?! But I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Adlen walked back down, the way they came.

"So reading isn't your thing?" said a voice.

Adlen turned around and saw another boy, this one taller and looking slightly older than her.

"Who- who are you? Why were you listening?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I'm assuming you're one of the elected, no?"

"Yes..."

"I'm just curious. It's kind of boring around here. There's nothing to do around here. Everyone is so busy."

"If you're going to keep talking to me, why don't you tell me your name?"

"I might. Or I might not. But tell me yours."

Adlen scowled. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Doesn't matter."

"It's Adlen," she said exasperated.

"Well, it's been very interesting talking to you, _Adlen_."

"I can't say likewise if I don't know your name."

"Fine. You can call me Derrik."

"Okay."

"What's your room number by the way?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"It's 543."

"Okay."

Then Derrik left.

 **Sade**

Sade knew that she needed to get the first round of quizzes ready. She also knew that she should have greeted her arranged fiancé, Derrik. And she knew she should try to get to know the candidates. But everything was too overwhelming and stressful and confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adlen**

When Adlen left to go to the Breakfast Room, she noticed a blue book by her door. On it, was a note that read:

 _For you,_

 _Maybe you will like this book? I'm not a fan of reading either, but I love this book._

 _Derrik_

Adlen opened up the book. Instead of words, it was filled with pictures. They were all drawings- some of people in funky clothes, and others of faraway kingdoms. The book was actually quite engaging and she ended up late for breakfast. After breakfast, the personal schedules were passed around.

Adlen glanced at hers.

11:30. Lessons

12:30. Lessons

1:30. Lunch Break

2:00. Lessons

3:30. Assembly At The Audotorium

Her schedule sounded impeccably boring. Three and a half hours of lessons!

 _But it could be worse._

 **Sade**

"I'm going to host a guiz game today at the assembly." Sade explained to Mytho.

"History?"

"Yes. Perhaps I can get an idea of who to eliminate next week."

"If you'd like, I can host the quiz. So that everything will be fair."

"I might take you up on that. Meet me there at 3:00?"

"Sure."

"And Mytho? Thank you for helping me. I know that it's a lot your sacrificing- your kingdom- and Ren."

"It's fine. If it's okay, I was thinking about visiting Ren and the kingdom though- maybe next week, if that's okay."

"Well, I can't hold you back, can I? Even if I said no, you would go anyway? No?"

"Yes, that's true."

 **Adlen**

The first two lessons were boring. Adlen was terrible at both math and reading comprehension. Her next lesson would start as soon as the third teacher came into room. Hopefully, this would be something she was actually good at.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

" _Derrick?"_ Adlen asked.

"Oh yeah. Hi again."

"You aren't the teacher, are you?"

"I am; I'm subbing for one of the science teachers. He left to gather some minerals a while ago, and never came. I'm sure he's fine. But in the meantime, I have to teach three students, including you, science."

"Oh, okay. So shall we begin?"

"Yes, but first, did you like the book?"

"I guess so. Did you know I was going to be one of your students?"

"I did once they gave me the list of students and room numbers."

"So you're good at science?"

"The best."

After an hour, Adlen said, "Shouldn't we be wrapping up soon?"

"Not quite. This is the hour and a half core."

"I forgot about that." Adlen sighed.

"We might as well be friends then, right?"

"Well, that would make two relationships with castle staff...so yes."

"No," Derrik said, "Not that kind of a friendship. I mean real friends."


	7. Chapter 7

**Adlen**

"No!" Adlen said. "It's not a cow!"

Adlen had made it to the third round of the election. She had been there for three months. At the moment, she was playing a guessing game with her closest friends, Derrik and Ston.

"Then it has to be a bear!"

"I said it was big and white!"

"I don't know what else is big and white other than a cow. Do you, Ston?"

"Nope."

"It's a tiger!"

"Tigers are orange!"

"And some are white!"

"Okay, fine!"

"Alright, I've got one," Derrik said, "what animal-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. The trio looked up to see a guard with dark hair standing in the doorway.

"It's time for dinner. I assume you already know where the dining hall is." They nodded and set the game aside. "Good. Enjoy your meal."

With that, the guard left them.

"Guess we should get going," Adlen said, standing up.

"You should just stay," Derrick told Adlen and Ston. "Eat dinner here."

"I wish," Adlen said, "But things aren't that simple. We'll get in trouble if we aren't present."

"Yeah, we better getter get going." Ston agreed.

"Ugh. Sade can be so annoying sometimes."

"Do you know her?"

"Well, I mean... We've known each other since kinda forever."

"Oh. Well we should go. Bye."

Adlen grabbed Ston's hand and bolted off.

"Adlen! Slow down!"

Adlen stopped for a moment and glanced at Ston.

"I don't know why I ran, okay?! I just didn't like where the conversation was headed!"

Ston stayed silent.

"Let's just go. We're already late."

 **Sade**

Sade sighed as two electorates came in ten minutes late. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep everyone under control. Perhaps she just needed to be a bit stricter.

"This is your last time being late. Be late one more time and I'm afraid I will have to be disqualified."

Sade hated to be strict, but she needed to have a firmer grasp of everyone. She didn't even know everyone. Then she had an epiphany.

"I have an important announcement!"

Everyone looked her way.

"Starting tomorrow, I will be interviewing everyone to get to know you guys better. I will be starting with last names alphabetically, so I will be starting with..."

Adlen took out her complete list of everyone's names.

"Ston Adeket!"

A girl with reddish brown hair smirked at who she assumed was Ston.

She looked at the girl with reddish brown hair again. She was pretty. Very pretty with dark greenish brown eyes and dark pink lips. Then she whispered something to Ston and glanced at her. No doubt this girl was talking about her. Perhaps even making fun of her.

Dinner seemed to take forever and Adlen was very relieved when it was finally over. "Okay! Dismissed!"

 **Adlen**

"Ha!" Adlen teased. "You have an interview tomorrow!

"Domt forget to wake up early, early, early," she said mimicking Sade's voice.

"And..." Ston said, continuing the game, "You must look your best. Like _moi_."

"Yes, yes. My hair is always in a perfect bun. A perfect blonde bun."

"... With a rose to compliment it. We mustn't forget the regal rose!"

"I wonder where Derrik is," Ston commented.

"Yeah..."

"...You Domt want to see him."

"No, I do. It's just that, he's probably wondering why I just ran off and... I don't want things to get awkward."

"They won't. But we might not even see him today. Let's just retreat to our dorms for now. Then we'll wake up morning better than ever."

"That sounds good."

"So... Good night I guess."

"Good night."

Adlen walked down the looming halls alone. She could here the tip tap of her own feet- it was so quiet. Eventually, she arrived at her room.

She twisted the door handle but it wouldn't spin.

"Adlen."

She spun around. Derrik was standing there.

"I..."

"I need to talk to you, okay?"

"Oh-okay..."

"I think Sade has plans on possibly eliminating you next."

"What?!"

"So you have to do as I say, okay?"

Derrik hand Sade a slip of paper.

"Say these things when she interviews you. It may change her mind."

"Apple crisps... Crimson and violet? This makes no sense!"

"It will when she is asking the questions. Just trust me, alright?"

"Okay."

"Promise me you will. I don't want you to leave."

"I said okay."

"Good. I have to go now. I told Sade I would meet her in a bit."

Adlen watched Earin quickly scurry off.


End file.
